Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods
Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods is the fourth chapter of 5 Years Later. Plot Summary The chapter begins with Eon narrating the fall of his people, the Chronians. After figuring out how to manipulate time and space, their bodies became weak, causing the Chronians to break out into a war when too many opposing solutions could not be agreed upon. Eon was selected to travel through the Multiverse and activate the Hands of Armageddon and bring his race into a new home. In Zim’s Dimension, Dr. Animo and Technus are shown working on an unknown project when Vlad and Eon arrive from the previous battle. Technus urges Eon to tell everyone what his full plan is, as Eon has kept everyone in the dark. Eon reveals that every time his body is about to turn to dust, he forces an alternate Ben Tennyson he has previously captured to turn into a Chronian, and transfers his consciousness into that body, indefinitely tying Ben and Eon together until he could find another solution. Eon still refuses to explain his full plans, but explains the roles each person on The Alliance serves in the grand scheme, except for Vlad, whom Eon just smiles at. He then tells Technus to give Vlad a new suit and ready themselves for transport to obtain a Dwarf Star. Details Major Events * Eon's backstory is revealed. * Vlad received a new uniform for his ghost-half after his original one was damaged in the previous chapter. * Eon's alliance readies to retrieve a Dwarf Star. Characters * Danny Fenton (mentioned) * Chronians * Ben Tennyson (Alternate Counterparts) * Alternative Ben Tennysons (Flashback) Villians * Eon * Technus (5 Years Later Debut) * Dr. Animo (5 Years Later Debut) * Zim * GIR Transformations * Stinkfly (Alternate Counterpart; Flashback) * Wildmutt (Alternate Counterpart; Flashback) * Wildvine (Alternate Counterpart; Flashback) * Omnitrix's Chronian DNA Sample (Alternate Counterpart; Flashback) Mythology * A few Irken devices from various Invader Zim episodes appear on the shelves, along with Minimoose. * Dr. Animo has parts of his body missing, alluding to his future self, where his whole body had been destroyed, leaving Dr. Animo as a head in a jar. * The storage room where Eon keeps all of his Alternate Bens resembles Ben 10,000's headquarters in the original Ben 10 series. * Eon admitting that he believed himself to be Ben Tennyson himself alludes to his Ultimate Alien and Omniverse counterparts, where he was treated as such. This caused a lot of continuity issues in the franchise. * There are two references to the Ultimatrix. This first was an image of the device that appeared on Zim's computer and was reflected onto Eon's helmet. The second was an alternate version of the Ultimatrix that was seen on an alternate Ben's arm. Trivia * This is the first chapter not to include Danny, Ben, or any of the main protagonists. However, alternate versions of Ben are shown, and Danny is mentioned by Technus. * Eon's Race Against Time and Ultimate Alien appearances are shown. ** Eon's Omniverse ''form does not appear because Kuro could not find a way to fit him in. '' ** Eon's flashbacks in this chapter are done in a slightly-different art style; using solid black shadows (a technique not used since Chapter 1), and more structured and realistic faces. * Despite being used for promotional material since before Chapter 1 was released, this is Technus' and Dr. Animo's first appearance in the series. * This chapter, along with ''Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost'', are tied for shortest chapter, with 24 pages. * Page 22 of this chapter was drawn and edited on camera by Kuro for a YouTube video. The dialogue was removed to avoid spoilers. You can watch that video here. * There was scene planned to show Eon first getting captured by a Young Max Tennyson, Devin Levin, Phil Billings, and Constantine Jacobs, and contain him inside of a stasis tube, as a reference to the Ben 10 film Race Against Time, but Kuro simply forgot to put it in. Category:Chapters